walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Now
"Now" is the fifth episode of Season 6 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on November 8, 2015 at 9/8c on AMC, and on November 9, 2015 at 9pm on Fox. Synopsis As Deanna takes in the aftermath of the Wolves' deadly attack, Michonne tells Maggie that Glenn didn't make it back with the group, but had promised to send a signal if he got stuck. Just then, Rick sprints toward Alexandria as walkers emerge from the woods and surround him. Michonne opens the gate for Rick, slamming it shut just as the massive herd arrives. Terrified Alexandrians gather by the wall as the herd pounds on the other side. Rick assures everyone that Daryl, Sasha and Abraham will return with their vehicles and lure the walkers away. He urges residents to keep noise and bright lights to a minimum in the meantime. Sensing the Alexandrians' growing frustration, Aaron confesses that the Wolves learned about Alexandria after finding photos of the compound in his lost backpack. He credits Rick with successfully leading half the herd away from Alexandria. Deanna walks away in a daze. Later, Jessie drags the dead Wolf from her kitchen to the graveyard and starts to dig. Rick reminds her that they don't bury killers inside the walls, although he doesn't have a solution for how they should dispose of the bodies. Scared residents raid the pantry despite Olivia's attempts to ration food. Spencer passionately urges them to stop, lest they all suffer the consequences in the future. The residents comply, and Deanna smiles proudly at her son. While walking, Aaron catches Maggie rigging a flashlight to a rod. Nearby, he sees a group of Alexandrians paint the names of the deceased on a memorial section of the wall. The list includes Glenn and Nicholas. Aaron corners Maggie in the armory and correctly guesses her plan to scale the wall and search for Glenn. Seeing that she's determined to go through with it, he offers to help, and show her a safer way out. At home, Deanna gazes at Reg's wedding ring and snaps out of her daze. She spreads a map on a table and excitedly draws out plans for an expansion of the community. Deanna finds Spencer drunk in the kitchen, along with a bin of stolen food. She chastises him for raiding the supplies after his speech to the group. Spencer accuses Deanna of giving everyone a false sense of security and blames her for Reg and Aiden's deaths. Shocked at his behaviour and the accusations thrown at her, Deanna returns to a semi-catatonic state. Meanwhile, Carl asks Ron to help him find Enid. Ron refuses and threatens to tell Rick if Carl goes after Enid on his own. They fight and Carl throws Ron to the ground. At the infirmary, Denise pores through medical books in desperate search of a treatment for Scott, who's unconscious with a life-threatening infection in his leg wound. Tara stops by and tries to lift Denise's spirits, but Denise remains frustrated and scared. While walking by a neighbor's house, Jessie spots a zombified Betsy with slashed wrists through a window. Residents gather around and curiously watch Jessie kill Betsy. "This is what life looks like now,' she says, "We have to see it. We have to fight it. Because if we don't, we die.' Meanwhile, Aaron shows Maggie a sewage grate and says the sewer leads underneath the wall. Despite Maggie's protests, he insists on joining her. Underground, Aaron expresses his guilt over leading the Wolves to Alexandria. He saves Maggie from two walkers that emerge from the sewer muck. Maggie urges him to turn back as he had injured his head, but he refuses. Back at the infirmary, Denise reads a passage in her medical book and injects saline into Scott's infected leg. She smiles as her syringe fills with pus and his heart rate stabilizes. From the lookout post, Rick radios Sasha and Abraham but gets no response. Ron finds Rick and tells him that he stopped Carl from pursuing Enid in the woods. He asks for shooting lessons. Rick hands his gun to Ron and instructs him to target a walker in the herd. Meanwhile, Denise walks up to Tara on her porch and kisses her, confessing that she is scared for the community. Tara smiles and insists that it isn't the end of the world. Maggie and Aaron reach the end of the sewage tunnel only to find it blocked with walkers outside. Maggie says they can't keep going, tearfully admitting that she's pregnant. "I don't know if he's alive,' Maggie cries. "I don't get to know what will happen.' She and Aaron hug. Back at Jessie's house, Jessie tries to convince Sam to come downstairs. He stays on the second floor, afraid to return to the area where Jessie murdered the Wolf. That night, Deanna is on her way to return Spencer's stolen rations when a walker (a turned Wolf) attacks her. Once again snapping out of her daze, she stabs it repeatedly with a broken bottle, knocking it down and covering herself with blood. Eventually, Rick arrives and kills it. "I want to live. I want this place to stay standing," Deanna tells him. Rick urges her to lead the residents, but she insists that it's him they need. Still reeling from Spencer's accusation, she asks Rick if her vision for Alexandria was pie-in-the-sky. "No," he tells her. Maggie erases Glenn's name from the memorial wall. Aaron helps, and jokingly suggests that Aaron/Erin is a good name for a boy or a girl. Spencer relieves Rosita from the lookout post. She thanks him for taking out the Wolves' truck and credits him with the fact that the wall is still standing. After she leaves, Spencer munches on stolen crackers. Rick joins Jessie in her garage and admits he expected Glenn and the others to have returned by now. She assures him they might still be alive. "This is what life looks like now,' he says, echoing her words from earlier. Jessie says there has to be a future and asks Rick to tell her there's more. He nods, and kisses her. Deanna walks up to the gate with renewed determination, watching the walkers banging at the fence. She bangs back. As she walks away, we see blood start leaking through a crack in the wall. Other Cast Co-Stars *Vanessa Cloke as Anna *Ted Huckabee as Bruce *Jasmine Kaur as Betsy *Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara *Dahlia Legault as Francine *Jordan Woods-Robinson as Eric Raleigh *David Marshall Silverman as Kent Uncredited *Curtis Jackson as Bob Miller *Mikey Leo as Michael *Casey Hendershot as Wolf *Charles Walton as Wolf Deaths *Betsy (Alive and Zombified) *An unnamed Wolf (Zombified) Trivia *First appearance of Anna. *First (and last) appearance of Betsy. *Promotional photos released for this episode reveal a deleted scene showing Michonne, Scott and Heath returning to Alexandria from the previous episode. *This episode was originally named "The Locket". *The episode title "Now" is the quote from Jessie's speech to the Alexandrians. "This is what life looks like now", it could also be a reference to Rick's quote in the beginning of the episode "Open the gate now!" *This episode marks the 50th appearance for Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene in the series. **Coincidentally, this episode is marked to be around Issue 78 of the Comic Series which then was Maggie Greene's 50th appearance. *AMC accidentally uploaded the promo for the sixth episode, "Always Accountable", on their website and on their YouTube channel instead of this episode. AMC took the video down when they noticed their mistake. *In this episode, it's revealed that Maggie is pregnant. *This episode revealed that Denise is a lesbian or bisexual. *Ann Mahoney (Olivia) is upgraded from Co-Star to Also-Starring in this episode. *Talking Dead revealed that the two that walkers Maggie and Aaron encountered in the sewer were Alexandrians who were exiled trying to return. *The scene where Deanna tells Rick that they need him is taken from Issue 78 of the Comic Series. *The scarcity of food supplies in Alexandria and the scene where Jessie and Rick finally kiss are adapted from Issue 80. *There are several more Alexandrians killed in JSS than the number of names posted on the memorial wall in Now. References Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:TV Series